The assignee has developed mobile or cellular telephones, Personal Data Assistants (PDAs) and other mobile telecommunication devices, with the ability to print hard copies of content, such as images or information stored or accessed by the device, (see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,055, filed on Nov. 9, 1999). Likewise, the assignee has also designed digital cameras with the ability to print captured images with an in-built printer (see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,750,901, filed on Jul. 10, 1998). As the prevalence of mobile telecommunications devices increases, the functionality of these devices is further enhanced by the ability to print hard copies.
As these devices are portable, they should be compact for user convenience. Accordingly, any printer incorporated into the device needs to maintain a small form factor. Also, the additional load on the battery should be relatively small. Furthermore, the consumables (such as ink, paper, etc.) should be relatively inexpensive and simple to replenish. It is these factors that strongly influence the commercial success or otherwise of products of this type.
The assignee of the present invention has also developed the Netpage system for enabling interaction with computer software using a printed interface and a proprietary stylus-shaped sensing device. As described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 6,792,165, filed on Nov. 25, 2000 and U.S. patent application U.S. Ser. No. 10/778,056, filed on Feb. 17, 2004, a Netpage pen captures, identifies and decodes tags of coded data printed onto a surface such as a page. In a preferred Netpage implementation, each tag encodes a position and an identity of the document. By decoding at least one of the tags and transmitting the position (or a refined version of the position, representing a higher resolution position of the pen) and identity referred to by the decoded tag, a remote computer can determine an action to perform. Such actions can include, for example, causing information to be saved remotely for subsequent retrieval, downloading of a webpage for printing or display via a computer, bill payment or even the performance of handwriting recognition based on a series of locations of the Netpage pen relative to the surface.
When printing a Netpage, a printer in a mobile telecommunications device can print the Netpage tags simultaneously with visible user information. The association between the tags and information can already exist on a remote Netpage server, such as where the printer is printing a fully rendered page (including tags) provided by the Netpage server or another computer. Alternatively, the mobile telecommunications device can generate the tags (or source them remotely) and define an association between the tags and user information. The association is then recorded in the remote Netpage server.
A problem with these options is that they require the mobile telecommunications device to include Netpage tag printing capabilities. This requires an additional row of print nozzles in the printhead, and reduces the amounts of ink that can be stored for non-tag use. Whilst this is less of an issue with large, mains-powered printers, it can be an issue in small form-factor articles such as mobile telecommunications devices. Alternatively, the mobile telecommunications device can be configured to print on print media that is pre-printed with Netpage tags. That way the printer need only print the user information and record an association between the visible information and the pre-printed tags.
It is desirable to provide functional applications making use of the mobile telecommunications device. Such applications can include, for example, mobile printing applications, linking, capturing and/or printing generic or specific objects to a print medium, and many other applications providing functionality to the mobile telecommunications device and various uses of types of print media.